Heroes Drill
by yellowandskippy
Summary: The story behind Drill.


Hello everyone :D. This is Skippy here to continue my series on Heroes, the government agency meant to handle and quell dangerous situations normal agencies could not take on. I've already introduced 001, Proximity, and Randoma, now it's time to introduce the brains of the team, the half human, half robot. Drill!

* * *

Jack G. Hatchen was a classic example of a real Indiana Jones. His life was filled with action, historic discoveries, and travelling to far off places, every dark corner of the world he has filled light in. Jack one day came to the liberated America during the 1920s, expecting to find uncharted new land and new treasures. He instead finds a 24 year old, beautiful daughter of a New York casino manager who did not like his daughter seeing anyone who was full of themselves or has no real job or money. When Jack and Delaney met, they both immediately knew they were for each other, and that was final.

Jack and Delaney saw each other and got married under Delaney's father's nose, making sure they never got caught. They had one child who they named Jillian, Jillian Hatchen. When Jill turned 5 however, Jack had said goodbye to an upset Delaney and Jill, promising to return after continuing to find a lost treasure he heard about, and with that, Delaney was heartbroken.

Delaney then had to confess to her father she had married the adventurer in which he force assisted her in filing a divorce and owning complete custody of Jill. With the help of her father Delaney got married to another Casino owner who was younger and became Jill's stepfather. They lived in a cozy white plantation home.

One day Jill heard a tapping on her window and opened it to find her real father back in the states to visit her. He snuck in and gave Jill her very first treasure to hang on to, I sundial that was designed in an Egyptian pyramid lost throughout time. He gave it to her as a gift and made a promise he'd come back every year with a new treasure for the young Jill. Well years go by and Jack kept his word and visited once every August to visit and give Jill a new treasure, whether it be pirate gold or Mayan vases. Well Jill got older and so did her father and with all of the treasure he conjured up over the years, he donated the majority of it to various museums and used some of it to pay for Jill's education. Hanging on to all her father gave her in treasure, she went off to college to study all she could, geography, psychology, law, as much education as one brilliant individual could study.

One day however, Jill's father went missing, and Jill became upset. Her mother paid no attention to the fact Jack was missing and could very well be in trouble or worse. Jill becomes depressed and unwelcoming to her mother and admits to all her father had been doing ever since she was little. They get into a fight and Jill decides to leave in search of her father and continue his dream, to discover lost treasure and secrets, as well as discovering the long lost 4th pyramid.

So the years went on and Jill got older, making discoveries left and right, some the most groundbreaking since her father's time. Most she donated to museums but what she kept she put into reconnaissance to find her father. No luck came to finding her father and Jill became more and more interested in her father's work.

One weekend journey to the Mayan pyramids, she made the world's most unique discovery, a pyramid lost into the jungle. Excavation and deforestation lead to the upheaval of the newly discovered Mayan pyramid, little did Jill know, is this pyramid was a trap, a very life altering trap. As she walks into the main entrance first before her excavation team, a trap is sprung and a large rock falls onto the back of Jill's neck, knocking her out. Her team runs to her side wondering if she was alright, but find out she wasn't waking up.

Jill was airlifted to the nearest hospital where she was diagnosed as paralyzed from the neck down completely. Feeling her dreams being crushed, Jill laid in her hospital bed crying what tears she could, not able to stop thinking about her father.

A doctor came up to her, a female one, who suggested an emergency treatment that would possibly restore her motor skills back to her. Without even hearing the details, the orange haired archaeologist agreed to the procedure. The blonde doctor wheeled her into an abandoned part of the hospital and started assembling strange devices and gadgets along with larger than normal surgery equipment. She was then put under a kind of anesthetic which quickly knocked her out.

When she woke up, she saw everything crystal clear, she could move her arms and legs perfectly, however there was one catch, her body was metallic, her joints were bolted but movable. Jill's inside parts, organs, brain, nerves, and veins had been put into a robotic body, one which outdates any technology of the day. The doctor who performed the operation had completely vanished from the hospital as Jill's team and the other doctors look in awe at the now transformed body of the adventurer.

Ever since that day, Jill had got back in the game, making more discoveries and finding out what exactly her robot body can do. She can transform her hands and fingers into devices and equipment like a shovel, a jackhammer, a spyglass, and a telescope. The most recognizable is the drill bit she uses to unearth treasures of all kinds. Since her body will now never age, she has lived on as the greatest archaeological detective to ever walk, becoming an icon to many. Still she continues her efforts to locate her long dead father and his primary goal, the 4th pyramid, still hanging onto all of her father's gifts to her. She continues his legacy as the archaeological detective Jillian Hatchen, or as she is now commonly known as Drill.

After discovering her father's body and given a proper burial, and she finds clues to the 4th pyramid, which after she goes on a wild action packed treasure hunt against another archaeologist with hired guns on his side, she discovers the 4th pyramid, and at the grand unveiling, she is approached by a mysterious figure, blonde and about 5"9 with grey eyes known as the secret agent 001. 001 requests Drill to come stateside after her unveiling to join a CIA division known as Heroes, and after realizing she has fulfilled her father's dream, accepts, becoming the brains of the Heroes team of 4 now.

* * *

Sorry the last paragraph was so direct and unexplained, that is her real story and action scene make up, and it was very late when I wrote this with school the next day. So tell me what you think about Drill I will post the next story as I write it. On Terra! The earth manipulating medieval decedent meteor searching girl.


End file.
